A known inkjet printing apparatus comprises a support body and an inkjet print head assembly. The support body is arranged for supporting a substrate. The inkjet print head assembly is movably arranged with respect to the support body for applying inkjet droplets on the substrate, which is arranged on the support body.
The support body comprises an assembly of registration pins arranged at a fixed position on the support body to register a substrate in a predetermined position. The assembly of registration pins comprises a first set of registration pins and a second set of registration pins, the first set of registration pins being arranged along a first linear line which is substantially perpendicular to the second set of registration pins arranged along a second linear line. The assembly of registration pins is positioned for registering a substrate having two edges arranged perpendicular to each other, such as a rectangular substrate. The first line and second line of the assembly of registration pins have a crossing point, which defines the predetermined position of the substrate (e.g. of the corner of the rectangular substrate in a registered state of the substrate).
In this apparatus the position to register the substrate is fixed by the arrangement of the assembly of registration pins. Furthermore, in case more than one substrate fits onto the support body a desire is to register and process multiple substrates on the support body at the same time, wherein each substrate has a position different from one another.
Even more, in order to optimize use of the support body a preferred position of the respective substrates depends on the size and shape of the set of multiple substrates.
Furthermore, the use of the assembly of registration pins for registering a substrate is restricted to substrates having a shape which is conformal to the mutual fixed arrangement of the first set and second set of registration pins.
The known fixed assembly of the registration pins does not allow registration of substrates on another position of the support body and/or registration of substrates having deviant shapes.